Mine Forever
by BadassxKunoichi
Summary: Azuki & Naruto live a lonely life, and all they have is each other. However, months pass, and they start to make friends with Sasuke & Sakura on Team 7. However, being Jinchuriki, Azuki & Naruto are targets of the Akatsuki. Azuki is used to lure in Naruto so the Akatsuki can have both Jinchuriki at the same time. But, a certain someone has other plans for Azuki. Who is it?
1. Experiment

**A/N: I do not own Naruto. **

**Chapter One: Experiment**

X x x X

I stared at the clock emotionlessly as I waited for Iruka-sensei to finish his lecture on missions and why they are important to complete. My brother, Naruto, snored obnoxiously next to me. I was about to fall asleep myself. I scanned the rest of the students in the room around me; they all either looked bored, or ready to fall asleep.

Even Sasuke Uchiha looked like he wanted Iruka-sensei to go mute.

I couldn't help but smirk at Sasuke's expression. He was always so emotionless, but annoyance was clearly written on his face. I was interrupted by my thoughts when Iruka-sensei called upon me, "Azuki! Please wake your brother up! This is not nap time." I blushed slightly when everybody stared at me and my brother.

I gently shook Naruto and he barely opened his eyes and looked at me, "Oh, hey, ugly," He muttered, making me sweatdrop and sigh. "Get up, Naruto," I whispered as I nudged him in the ribs with my elbow. I didn't mind Naruto saying stupid things like "hey, ugly," to me. I'm used to it. He's Naruto, for crying out loud.

A few kids were still glaring at us for no reason. I just kind of looked away and tried to avoid eye contact with anyone, except Iruka-sensei. Well, I just continued to stare at the clock for the most part. Class would be over in about 2 minutes, _'Thank God...'_ I thought to myself.

"And that, kids, is why you should always make sure that you finish your missions to their complete abilities!" Iruka smiled at us and the bell began to ring, making all the students jump up and fight each other just to get out of the door. It is recess, after all.

Naruto lazily stood up and slowly walked out of the room, but he was stopped by Iruka-sensei, making me stop behind him. "Naruto, you need to stay awake during class, or you will not get the grades. Is that understood?" Iruka was serious, yet I could tell he was trying to hold back his anger, but I just brushed it away.

"I'll make sure that he doesn't do it again, sensei. Thank you for being so understanding," I smiled and pushed my brother out of the door. Before I could turn around, I felt Naruto bump into someone, making me bump into him from behind. I blushed when we looked into the onyx eyes of Sasuke. He glared at us and scoffed, "Watch where you're going, losers," He muttered before walking off. Naruto growled low and balled his fist, while I pushed it down.

"Come on, Naruto, let's just go play on the swings," I suggested, which was what we always did... since we weren't welcome to play with the other kids. "Fine..." Naruto sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked towards the swings. I returned the favor and we walked arm-over-shoulders. Anybody could tell that we were definitely related!

Once we made our way to the swings and got comfortable, we heard all the other kids mumble mean things about us. "Ew, do you see those ugly clothes that Azuki's wearing? Does she get them from out of the dumpster? Or does she rob homeless people?" I heard Ino whisper to Sakura, who giggled behind her hands.

Hearing those words made my stomach sting with hurt. It's true... Naruto and I don't have the best looking clothes. He's got his orange jumpsuit and I have my black t-shirt and blue jean shorts. But my shirt is way too big for my body so it almost looks like I'm just wearing the t-shirt with nothing under it.

"Did you see the way she was looking at Sasuke in class? As if he'd ever even look at her twice! She's so ugly, and she stinks!" Sakura whispered back to Ino, whom agreed.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I tried my hardest to hold them back. I was used to being called names like ugly and nasty. But, it hurts the same every time. Am I really that ugly? I ask Naruto, but he's my brother, so of course he says I'm pretty. I sighed and tried to swing in peace when I felt a rock being thrown at the back of my head.

I looked over and saw one of our classmates, Kiba, looking at me with anger in his eyes. "Hey, you stupid brat! Get off the swings!" He yelled, followed by some other kids screaming hurtful things towards my brother and I. Naruto, of course, told them to back off, but they just kept chucking rocks at us. We beelined it from the swings so we wouldn't get hurt and just went and stood to the side, watching all the other kids play.

I continued to try and hold back tears, but those rocks really hurt me. I could tell that I would have a few bruises tomorrow and I could feel a lump on the back of my head from where the first rock hit.

Naruto grumbled and walked off, obviously pissed, while I just sat there and tucked my head in between my knees. I tried to blur out everything and everyone around me. But, it was hard when I heard some boys start to call me names once again.

The senseis didn't even say anything to the other kids as they bullied my brother and me. They just... let it happen. They're not supposed to do that, are they?

I sighed and tried to hold the tears back. If I cry, that means I'm weak, right? That's what I hear a bunch of kids say. Crying is a sign of weakness, and I don't want to be seen as weak, do I?

Honestly, I didn't really believe that deep down, but I didn't want to give the other kids any more reasons to pick on me. I have enough on that list.

I could hear faint footsteps getting louder as they approached me. I looked up and saw Sasuke Uchiha standing over me. He glared down at me with hatred. I did nothing but stare back, waiting to see what his next move was. Was he going to hit me? Insult me?

"You're in my way," He simply stated. I looked behind me and noticed that I was sitting in front of one of the doorways into the academy. But, I'm not that big! He had plenty of room to walk around me!

But, being the shy and meek girl that I am, I simply scooted over and let him by.

He scoffed before mumbling, "Loser," and walking into the building. I closed my eyes again, letting the darkness of my head take over me. I just wanted to feel numb so I couldn't feel, hear, or see anything.

I was interrupted from my thoughts soon after when I heard the bell ring, signaling all the students of the academy to return to their next class. One more class and the day would be over.

But then, there was always a tomorrow. And for me - that was a curse, instead of a blessing.

X x x X

Our last class consisted of an experiment. It was a trust exercise, one of those cliché exercises where you fall back into your partners arms. For some reason, Iruka-sensei thought it would be helpful to enhance our senses or something along those lines.

The point is, we were partnered. And I didn't trust anyone in this class, except my brother. Anyone.

And with my luck, Naruto would _not_ be my partner...

...Which he wasn't.

Who was my partner? Ino Yamanaka. One of the people I trust _least_ in this world. I think Iruka-sensei's trying to kill me...

"Okay, class. Everyone partner up and begin the exercise by one of you holding out your arms to catch the other as they fall back. Now, you _must_ catch your partner. If one of you senses that your partner will not catch you, then react by maintaining your balance and use your chakra to do so. Begin," Iruka-sensei instructed as Ino looked at me with an evil smirk that would make Satan cringe.

"Turn around, Uzumaki," Ino ordered in her sickly-sweet taunting tone. It made me sick to my stomach to hear her talk like that, but I did as I was told (only because this was a grade) and turned my back to her.

"Okay, lean back," She cooed, her voice coated with sugar, but I knew under that coat was a nice, thick coating of vinegar. My stomach churned at the thought. Yuck.

I gently leaned backwards and accidentally lost my balance. Ino backed away and let me fall to the ground on my back, everyone stopping what they were doing to look at me and laugh. The only people in the room that weren't laughing were Iruka, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Iruka was upset because I was getting picked on, along with Naruto, and Sasuke was smirking. Which is kind of like laughing for him, I guess.

Naruto helped me up and I dusted myself off, trying to ignore all the snickers and cackles of my mocking peers. "That is enough! Azuki, are you okay?" Iruka asked as he bent down to eye level with me. God, I'm so short.

I could feel my face heat up from embarrassment, "I-I'm okay..." I muttered, wanting to get out of the spotlight of shame and derogatory.

Naruto grabbed my hand and let me out of the classroom and down the hall. "Come on, Azuki, we're going home. I'm tired of us getting picked on and you getting embarrassed," he muttered darkly under his breath.

"Naruto, we can't just _leave_. We'll get in trouble!" I tried to convince him otherwise, but Naruto was just straight up pissed, and there was no changing his mind. Sighing, I decided to just walk home with him in silence so he could gather his thoughts.

_I hope he'll be okay... he's more upset about my fall than I am..._ I thought to myself as I studied the angry contours of my brother's chibi face. His crystal blue eyes sparkled, even if he was pissed.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, "its okay, Naruto-kun. Let's go get some ramen," I suggested, making him smile soft as we changed course to head towards the Ichiraku ramen shop. Naruto and his ramen obsession...

X x x X

"Mmm!" Naruto mumbled as he slurped down the noodles of his Miso ramen. I couldn't help but smile at him and slurp on my own noodles as well. "Are you two enjoying yourselves? How about another round? On the house!" The Ichiraku Ramen Shop owner suggested, making Naruto and I shake our heads vigorously.

And with that, we ate another round of noodles. Being related to Naruto and all, I couldn't help but pass up a perfect opportunity for FREE ramen. It just wasn't going to happen.

After finishing the ramen and paying for the ramen that wasn't free, Naruto and I walked to our house, since it was the evening and school was already over. A bunch of people whom passed us looked at us as if we had the plague or something. Naruto and I kept our gazes down as everybody glared at us with so much hatred.

We hurried to our apartment to escape from the awful stares and whispers of strangers. "Finally home," Naruto chanted with his hands crossed behind his head with a wide smirk. I grinned and decided to go and take a shower and go ahead and just go to sleep… I was really tired anyway.

"I'm going to clean up and go to bed, Naruto-kun. See you in the morning," I stated, giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek before gathering my things for the hot springs and exiting the apartment.

X x x X

I sighed in content as I relaxed in the hot springs. I loved coming here in the evenings and invigorating in the steam. I felt as if I was pampering myself… and this is probably the closest that I will get.

I smirked to myself and grabbed the washcloth and lathered some soap on it. It smelt like vanilla and strawberries, my favorite. I started to slowly bathe myself, basking in the scent of my body wash.

I stopped what I was doing when I heard the door open and close, followed by footsteps. _That's weird… I thought everybody went home. _I thought to myself, biting my lip.

When I saw the pink hair, I immediately calmed down and sighed a sigh of relief, "Sakura… you scared me," I breathed, earning a scoff from her. "Woman up, Uzumaki. Are you really _that_ scared?" She mocked, and I narrowed my eyes.

"For your information, Haruno, this town is full of perverts. You could have been some old fat guy trying to rape me!" I threw my hands in the air for effect, and she just rolled her eyes and pulled off her robe and dipped her scrawny body into a nearby spring. "Whatever," She scoffed before wetting her cotton candy hair.

I rolled my eyes and finished my bath; because I didn't feel comfortable being in the hot springs alone with Sakura. Like I said earlier, I didn't trust _anyone_ but Naruto. Point blank.

After drying off, getting dressed, and packing my things up, I left the hot springs and headed back to my house to find my brother asleep in his bedroom. I giggled softly to myself and decided that it would be best if I got some rest, too.


	2. Team 7

**Author's Note: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. -.-**

**Chapter Two: Team 7**

X x x X

A couple months had passed and Naruto and I graduated the academy… barely. Either way, we still graduated and I'm just happy to finally be out of that hell hole. But, want to know something that _really_ sucks?

Naruto and I were teamed up with Sasuke… _and_ Sakura.

Gag me.

Now, we were all just waiting in Iruka-sensei's old classroom for our new sensei. Naruto, of course, was up to no good with his mischevious pranks. He was fondling with an eraser, while our peers scolded him for doing so, but I just simply zoned out and waited patiently for our sensei to show up. Hopefully, he wouldn't, and I could just go home.

_However,_ that was ruined when our sensei walked into the room and the eraser fell on his head. I couldn't help but giggle at his annoyed expression. He looked at me with slight irritation and…interest? I looked away awkwardly and went back to doodling.

Once our sensei told us to meet on the roof, I was slightly annoyed that I had to get up from my comfortable spot. Then, I had an idea, "Naruto. Will you carry me on your back?" I looked up at him with big blue anime eyes and he sweatdropped. I knew he couldn't resist my pouty face.

"Sure…"He bent down so I could hop on his back and I did so by wrapping my arms around his shoulders and snuggling in his hair. "Thanks, Naru-kun! I love you!" I cooed, making him blush and grin, "Love you too…"

I smiled and snuggled against him again, noticing Sakura and Sasuke look at us weird. I blushed and ignored their stares and continued to love on my brother. "You're so weird, Azuki," Sakura mumbled, to which I heard anyway.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not weird to show the ones you love affection," I whispered, loud enough for her to hear. She scoffed, "Love? You don't even know what that is, you freak," She stated.

Naruto didn't say anything, but his face read it all. He was hurt by her insults. Sasuke just seemed really annoyed with her and the whole situation itself, and I just wanted to punch her in the face.

"Yes, I do, Sakura. It's the bond that holds Naruto and I together. It's trust, love, and loyalty," I smiled to my brother who just smiled back. "Yeah! I don't know what I'd do without my sissy," He chuckled with me, making me smile wide.

"It'd be even lonelier," I mumbled. I glanced over at Sasuke again, and he looked… sad? I knew he wasn't trying to look it, but he did. I felt really bad then, Naruto and I had at least each other. He had nobody…

"We're here!" Naruto chanted and set me down gently. I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for the lift, Naru," I giggled at his blush and poked his nose. He giggled with me and our new sensei showed up.

"Okay, you four. I want you to introduce yourselves, state your hobbies, things you like, et cetera," He instructed, making me mentally roll my eyes.

"Well, why don't you show us?" Sakura piped in.

"Okay, my name is Kakashi Hatake. Hobbies? I have pleanty of those. As for likes and dislikes… I have a lot of those too. Dreams? Never really thought about it…" He mumbled, making us all sweatdrop.

"The only thing you said was your name!" Sakura whined, making me smirk.

"That was completely pointless," Sasuke mumbled, making my smirk widen.

"Well, short blonde one, you start," Kakashi stated, making us all confused. "Uhm, sensei? There are two of them," Sakura stated, making me sweatdrop. Thanks for calling me short… bitch.

"Perhaps you're correct. I'll have the boy go first," Kakashi-sensei pointed to Naruto, making him blush slightly.

_Here we go…_I thought, knowing that Naruto would babble about ramen…

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and Ichiraku ramen! I hate the three minutes that you have to wait for the ramen to boil… My hobbies are comparing ramens and tasting them. And my dream is to become Hokage! So everyone will notice me and respect me!" Naruto chanted as he shook his leaf headband.

I couldn't help but give him a big grin.

"Interesting…" Kakashi mumbled, before pointing to Sakura, "Your turn."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. The things I like are uhm… heh…" She paused and looked over at Sasuke, making me want to gag. Could you be more obvious? "And my hobbies are… uhm…." She paused again to glance at Sasuke whom didn't even acknowledge her.

I smirked.

"My dreams are to become strong… what I hate is Naruto and Azuki!" She shouted at the two of us, making Naruto shrink back. I glared at her and balled my fist secretively.

"Uhm, okay. You, in the blue, you're next," Kakashi pointed to Sasuke, whom just looked like an emotionless statue.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are a lot of things I hate and I particularly don't like anything. What I will make is not a dream, but a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill… a certain _someone_," Sasuke stated, making the hairs on my skin stand straight up.

_Who is that someone?_ I thought to myself, trying to make the goose bumps go down.

"Hmm… you are definitely an interesting bunch… okay, last up is the smallest one. You," He pointed to me, making me blush when everyone's eyes were on me. Even Sasuke was looking at me!

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and sighed, "My name is Azuki Uzumaki. I like the color green, long summer nights, and cleaning. I _don't like_ ignorant, judgmental people whom are prejudice against those who they don't even _know_," I glared at Sakura, obviously indicating that it was _her_ I didn't like, as well.

She glared back as I continued, "My hobbies are drawing, singing while I clean after this messy one, "I ruffled Naruto's hair, making him grin, "And keeping my body fit for training. My dreams are… hmm… to live a happy life with the ones I love and to become a strong, well respected kunoichi."

I smiled at my dreams, going to into fantasy land.

Kakashi smirked, "Heh, that's the best introduction I've heard all day. Well, my first impression of you guys is that you're all a bunch of idiots… except for Azuki. It sounds like she has her head screwed on right," Kakashi praised me, making me blush as Sasuke and Sakura glared at me.

"Thanks, sensei…" I mumbled.

"Okay, we shall meet in the training fields at 5:00 am, sharp! By the way, don't eat breakfast… unless you enjoy throwing up," Kakashi smirked before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"5:00 AM?! No breakfast?! Our sensei is trying to kill me!" Naruto complained with anime tears trailing down his face. I giggled, "It will be okay, Naruto. I'll cook us a huge dinner tonight, does that sound good?" I smiled to my brother, who grinned and shook his head vigorously in excitement.

"Pft, is that all you do? Slave around for your stupid brother?" Sakura scoffed while flipping her long pink locks over her shoulder. I glared at her, "It's called taking care of someone you love. I don't mind. In fact, I love providing for my brother," I stated with a knowing smirk and she just hmpf'ed and walked away.

"Come on, Sasuke, let's go," She stated, but he just ignored her, making me laugh on the inside.

"I'm good," Sasuke stated boredly with his hands in his pockets. Sakura just looked a little sad and walked away. I had an idea that suddenly formed in my head, but I wouldn't act on it until later tonight.

X x x X

After feeding Naruto dinner, I secretly packed up some in a tubaware container and put it in a bag to keep it warm. "Naruto, I'm going out for a few minutes. I'll be back, okay?" I shouted, opening the front door and making sure to take my key with me.

"Okay!" He shouted from his bedroom, obviously studying his scrolls. I strolled down to the Uchiha compounds, where I knew Sasuke resided. I didn't understand why he wanted to stay here…didn't it keep the bad memories of his family being murdered?

I saw the only building there that had a light on, and instantly knew that I was him. Thank god he had the lights on. I would've _never_ found his house.

I made sure to keep extra care of the food and I went and knocked on his door, having him answer in what looked like his pajamas. He was slightly shocked to see me, but narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

I held up the tubaware container full of home cooked food and smiled, "Here. I thought you'd like something homemade to eat. I put extra tomatoes in it for you. I just think that if we're going to be teammates, then we should get along. And I figured making you some dinner was a good gesture," I explained with a warm grin.

"If you have enough time to think about me and fix me dinner, then you have enough time that you should spend training," He scoffed before closing the door, but I caught it with my foot.

"Look, we might as well make the best of what we have. I do train enough, thank you. And I'm not going to go through the trouble of cooking this for you and having you not eat it. So, here you go. I know you are hungry and I know you're tired of eating canned foods, are you not?" I smirked, knowing the answer.

Sasuke thought for a moment and then took the container that was still warm. "I thought so. Enjoy your meal and if you need anything just give me a shout, okay? You can keep the container, I have plenty of them at home," I stated, giving him another smile.

I turned around to leave, but was caught dead in my tracks, "Stay."

I turned around and looked at him like he was crazy, "Excuse me?"

"Stay here," Sasuke looked away, "It's been a while since I've had anyone visit…" He said, closing his eyes in shame and embarrassment. I smiled soft and walked up to him, "Sure."

He stepped aside for me to walk in and I looked around his house. It was nice and clean. I noticed the picture on the fireplace mantle and smiled, "Is this your family?" I asked.

He was silent, and I could tell in his eyes that they held pain.

"Your mother is beautiful… you look a lot like her," I commented, smiling at him. He smirked small, "Yeah, she was."

I looked at the boy that was a little taller than him on the other side of his mother. "Is this your…?" I saw anger in his eyes and immediately shut up. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled.

His eyes softened, "Come. I'll show you to the sunroom," He led me to a room that was nothing but windows. "This is where we used to eat dinner on summer nights when I was small," He explained.

I smiled, "It's beautiful. I bet those were fond memories." "Yeah," He mumbled before sitting down and opening his container to start slowly eating. I sat across from him and took notice of how much he was enjoying the meal.

"It's been a very long time since someone's cooked for me…" He mumbled, fondling with his food. "Well, I'll be glad to cook for you anytime. I enjoy it, and Naruto's always praising me for it," I giggled at Naruto always telling me I was the best cook ever.

"He's right. Your cooking is delicious," Sasuke commented and in an instant the food was gone! He must've been really hungry. I smiled warmly, "I'm glad you enjoy it," I replied, trying not to giggle at his satisfied expression.

"Well, I must get back to Naruto, I told him I would only be gone for a few minutes…" I stood up and headed towards the door. Sasuke nodded in understanding and lead me out, like a gentleman.

"Azuki…thanks, for everything," Sasuke mumbled as I walked outside. I faced him with a smile, "No problem. It's my pleasure," I whispered before walking off to my house.

Maybe being on a team with Sasuke wouldn't be so bad, afterall…


	3. Beginning of Chunin Exams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, plot, or dialogue. I only  
own my OC, Azuki. (:**

**Chapter Three:**

**X x x X**

A couple of weeks passed after our first day of training and wound up doing a D-rank mission that was supposed to be an A-rank. We had to guide this bridge builder to his home in the land of waves and wound up battling many foes and weirdoes. Either way, it was a huge mess I would have rather not dealt with. But, it's over now, so whatever. I am definitely a lot stronger than I thought I was… because for one, I didn't die! So, that's always good news, right?

Anyway, after training with team 7, Naruto and I have gotten better at performing jutsu and mastering them. Of course, Naruto wanted to perfect his sexy jutsu, so he would turn into a naked girl a lot. I couldn't help but giggle, though. I didn't mind the sexy jutsu, it was too entertaining, although everybody else seemed to find it annoying or humiliating.

But, this morning that we met up for training was different, because Kakashi-sensei brought us our release forms for the "chunin exams" that he explained to us about. We had to sign our names stating that if we were hurt or something during battle then Konoha was not responsible or something like that…

"Do you seriously think you can enter the chunin exams with your lack of skill?" Sakura spat, making me narrow my eyes at her from looking down at the paper. "You're so uncapable of becoming a kunoichi! You should've just backed out at the academy, you and your brother both!" She continued, but I tried my best to ignore her.

"Sakura, you have no room to talk. If anything, you're worse than Naruto, so just butt out," Sasuke muttered, making me look over at him in slight shock. Was he… standing up for me? I smiled a smile of gratitude to him and Sakura noticed.

"Don't be all googly-eyes at Sasuke! He's mine!" She fussed, making me roll my eyes. "Whatever you say, Sakura…" I mumbled as I stretched my arms behind my head nonchalantly. Naruto frowned, "Sakura… why are you so attracted to _him_? He's nothing but a stick in the mud that doesn't care about anybody but himself!" Naruto whined, making me roll my eyes… again.

"Okay, you guys, settle down. Return these release forms back to the academy in room 304. Okay? You must turn them in by noon, so don't procrastinate!" Kakashi-sensei said and then poofed away through a transportation jutsu.

I sweatdropped, "Uhh… is that it for the day?"

Naruto grinned and rested his arms behind his head, "I guess so. Come on, Azuki, let's go get some ramen!" Naruto chanted happily.

I couldn't help but smile, "Okay…" we began to walk off before Sakura followed us with an angry chagrin, "Hey, you two! We have training to do for the exams, so get your behinds back here!" She hissed as he grabbed the back of Naruto's collar and drug him back to her.

I narrowed my eyes at her menacingly, "Let my brother go. You have no right to put your hands on him," I hissed, not liking her physically dragging my brother around. "And what are you going to do about it, whiskers?" Sakura giggled at her own insult, making the heat in me rise.

I wasn't usually one to result to violence on the first try, but this was pissing me off. Sakura was pissing me off. Who does she think she is? She's doing all of this to show off for Sasuke, it's obvious, but he doesn't even seem to pay attention to her. Can't she realize that being a bully only makes her look like an idiot? No? Well, I guess I'll have to point it out to her.

"Okay, pinkie. You really wanna know what I'm gonna do if you continue to harass my brother?" I asked, cracking my knuckles angrily. No one touches Naruto. No one.

"Oh, please. If you think you're going to hit me, then-", and that's when she was cut off by my first to her mouth. I was so angry and tired of her bullshit that I couldn't take it anymore and took the initiative to punch her in the face.

She deserved it, anyway.

It seems that everybody, even Naruto, was surprised by my sudden physical outburst. I didn't care, though. I was fed up. I could only take enough from the pink-haired banshee. Sakura fell back to the ground with a thud and landed on her behind.

She cupped her mouth in shock and narrowed her eyes, "You bitch!" She yelled before standing up and coming after me, only to be knocked to the ground again by my foot, along with the breath being knocked out as well.

"Sorry, Sakura, but I'm tired of putting up with the bullshit you throw at my brother and I every day. It's getting old and annoying, so quit wasting your time showing off for Sasuke, because it makes you look like an idiot. Grow the fuck up," I muttered before grabbing my brother's hand and walking away, I looked back at Sasuke and saw him smirk at me while Sakura lay on the ground trying to catch her breath and crying.

Sasuke just walked in the opposite direction of us as we headed towards the ramen shop. "Damn, Azuki! Why did you hurt Sakura?" Naruto whined, oblivious that Sakura was being a bitch. "She deserved it, now hopefully we won't hear any more out of her for a while," I mumbled before entering Ichiraku.

Naruto and I chowed down upon our miso ramen noodles and had about three rounds. After eating lunch and paying for it, we took a stroll around town, only to be glared at by other villagers whom passed by.

I rolled my eyes and ignored them as we headed into a store that sold weapons. They had all kinds of cool looking kunai and swords. Thankfully, the store clerk didn't kick us out like all the others. He just glared at us and kept a close eye on us as we browsed around his shop.

X x x X

Once we turned in our release forms to room 304 in the academy, all we had to do was wait to enter the testing area. All kinds of other genin were waiting outside along with us. Some were older; some were the same age as us. Most of them were our classmates at the academy.

However, a couple of them weren't very friendly towards my brother and me. They were a couple of older boys and they made me want to cry… dealing with Sakura was one thing, but these boys were more experienced and came from clans that had powerful kekkai genkais, like the Byakugan. Neji was the one that was putting us down, saying how amateur we were and how powerless we looked.

So many people doubted my brother and I that it hurt to the core.

However, along with my brother, I always promised myself that I would prove them wrong one day and make them go back on their word. Because power isn't everything; but it's a very important necessity to obtain and an even greater responsibility. And I will prove that point to _everyone_ I meet one day, no matter what!

Finally, we were allowed to enter the testing area with Ibiki as our supervisor and instructor. This test was a written test that was a test meant for "cheating." How would I use my special abilities to cheat? I had no idea, but I would figure something out. I glanced around at other people's papers and used my keen sense of hearing to listen to people quietly whisper answers to themselves' after copying them off of another person.

Soon, I had my test finished with the answers that I believed were the best. Although, Naruto struggled a little bit, but I hinted things to him without anybody else knowing so he could get to the next course of the chunin exams. I'm sorry, but I'm not about to let my brother fail.

Once we were finished testing with Ibiki, we moved to test under the instructor, Anko. She was a spitfire, I tell you that much. She told it how it was and didn't hesitate to let us know that we could be killed during this exam. But, that just made my determination fire up even more with a smirk on my face.

Sasuke walked up beside me and casually tucked his hands in his pockets, "You nervous, Uzumaki?" He teased in his emotionless way. I smirked up at him, "No. You nervous, Uchiha?" He smirked at my comeback, "Nah. If anything, I'm raging with ecstasy," He replied, making me chuckle.

"Well, then, you and I are equally excited to enter the forest of death, then, huh?" I suggested, making him nod a yes in approval. After Anko explained the forest of death to us, we were allowed a small break to prepare and warm up for our mission.

However, as I stretched my muscles, I couldn't help but notice a girl with black hair smirking at me. She was tall, her hair was in a ponytail with braids hanging off each side of her face, and she wore a purple dress. She was on the team with the sand shinobi. I didn't see her earlier when we had ran into Gaara of the Sand and his siblings.

I couldn't help but smirk back at her, though. There was just something about her that intrigued me, and I would definitely find out soon later. For now, I shall get prepare myself for this forest of death.


End file.
